


i need you

by aoseird



Series: Octoberabble 2018 [21]
Category: Naruto
Genre: Alternate Universe, Drama, F/M, Original Character(s), Romance
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-21
Updated: 2018-10-21
Packaged: 2019-08-05 11:24:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 712
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16366973
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aoseird/pseuds/aoseird
Summary: Sudah dua minggu berlalu, namun Rinne tak dapat kabar apa pun dari pria itu. Deidara benar-benar seperti menghilang ditelan bumi. Rinne bahkan tak tahu apa kesalahannya; ia hanya tahu satu hal. Ia membutuhkan sosok Deidara di sisinya.





	i need you

**Author's Note:**

> disclaimer: Naruto belongs to Masashi Kishimoto, but this story is purely mine.  
> warning(s): no-plot, typo(s), AU.
> 
> ini bagian dari challenge Octoberabble 2018, yang prompt-nya diambil dari prompt Inktober.
> 
> prompt day 21: i need you

"Clover club satu, ya."

Rinne menjatuhkan kepalanya di atas meja bar dengan seluruh semangat menguap tak berbekas. Ia sudah seperti ini selama hampir dua minggu.

Ia sangat merindukan presensi Deidara di dekatnya.

Pertemuan terakhir mereka adalah ketika Deidara mengabaikan semua sampah duka yang ia buang, lalu setelah itu, tak ada satu pun pesan singkat yang ia kirimkan direspons oleh pria itu. Ia bahkan tak tahu apa penyebabnya. Apakah ia melakukan satu kesalahan fatal pada pria itu? Apakah pria itu sekarang membencinya karena ia terlalu banyak melemparkan sampah-sampah duka? Entahlah.

Hanya Deidara dan tuhan yang tahu.

Sampai malam ini, Rinne masih terus mengirimi pesan singkat untuk pria itu seperti biasa, dengan harap-harap besar si pria pirang akan menampakkan batang hidungnya, namun nihil. Memang. Selama ini—tidak. Sejak pertama kali Deidara memberikan nomor ponselnya untuk Rinne, pria itu memang tak pernah sekali pun membalas pesan singkat darinya.

Deidara akan langsung datang pada waktu yang dipinta oleh wanita itu.

(Terlambat empat atau tujuh jam merupakan perkara lain).

Sehingga Rinne tak pernah berniat untuk berkomunikasi melalui ponsel, baik itu sambungan telepon langsung atau hanya pesan singkat. Ponsel hanyalah perantara ia untuk memberitahu Deidara agar datang menemuinya.

Dan pria itu selalu muncul. Bahkan bila Deidara tidak akan datang untuk beberapa hari, ia akan memberitahu Rinne.

Sesederhana itu, tetapi kali ini, selama dua minggu, ia tak dapat respons apa pun dari si pria pecinta seni. Respons yang dimaksud adalah,

ia tak pernah lagi melihat kedatangan Deidara.

Ia juga sudah mencoba untuk menghubungi ponsel pria itu. Namun, apa yang ia dapatkan hanyalah bunyi nada sambung yang memekakkan telinga, disusul oleh suara operator yang begitu monoton; memberitahunya bahwa sang pemilik ponsel tidak menjawab. Sama sekali tak berguna.

Pria pirang menyebalkan itu tak mungkin sudah mati, 'kan? Oh, atau pria sinting itu memang benar-benar sudah mati? Seperti kucing kelabu miliknya yang menjauh diam-diam lalu mati?

"Pfft. Tolol sekali." Rinne mengumpat dengan kegetiran.

Ia sama sekali tak mau bila Deidara benar-benar mati.

"Clover club untukmu, Nona."

Suara tipikal sang bartender berhasil membuat kepala Rinne bangkit; ia duduk tegak segera setelah gelas clover club disodorkan dengan anggun padanya.

"Oh, terima kasih." Manik cerahnya memandang sayu pada si bartender selama beberapa saat, lalu tangan kecilnya meraih kaki gelas.

Setidaknya, kesegaran clover club mungkin bisa membuat dirinya hidup kembali.

"Nona, tak bersama kekasihmu malam ini? Kulihat kau selalu sendiri dua minggu terakhir."

Ia nyaris menjatuhkan gelas bening di tangan. "K-Kekasih???" Mata cokelatnya membulat dengan sorot menuntut penjelasan pada si bartender muda.

Bartender itu mulai membuat minuman lain. "Pria pirang yang selalu bersamamu itu."

Wajah Rinne memerah; ada semburat samar di kedua pipinya. "D-Dia bukan kekasihku! Dia hanya ... teman." Ada sekelumit luka di balik dada ketika ia menyebut kata terakhir.

Teman.

Teman yang bahkan menghilang entah ke mana.

Teman baik, katanya. Tetapi justru menghilang tanpa jejak, tanpa kabar, dengan interaksi terakhir yang juga tak mengenakkan.

Raut kekagetan tampak membias di wajah si bartender. "Hanya teman? Mengejutkan sekali. Hampir semua orang di bar ini mengira kalian adalah sepasang kekasih."

Rinne benar-benar akan tersedak kalau saja ia mendengar kalimat itu ketika menyesap clover club.

"K-Kami bukan sepasang kekasih! Sama sekali bukan!" Kemudian, kepalanya teringat akan sesuatu. "Tunggu. Kalian membicarakan kami?"

Si bartender mengambil _barspoon_. "Tentu saja, 'kan? Tak mungkin kami benar-benar tutup mata dan telinga pada pelanggan yang merupakan sepasang kekasih."

"Sudah kubilang kami bukan kekasih!" Rinne menggeram; dengan butir-butir luka lebih banyak lagi di dalam dada. "Ternyata kalian juga tukang gosip, ya. Aku tak peduli lagi."

Wanita itu cepat-cepat buang muka, sembari menenggak clover club hingga setengah. Likuid yang seharusnya menyegarkan itu bahkan sama sekali tak terasa; hanya hambar yang bisa ia rasa dari koktail tersebut.

Rinne sudah akan menangis bila sedang berada di dalam _bath tube_ , sendirian. Sebab, ia pantang menangis di depan siapa pun. Memperlihatkan air mata hanya akan membuatnya tampak begitu lemah.

Apalagi dengan gelar tak resmi yang entah sejak kapan sudah ia sandang; wanita peminum dua botol vodka tanpa mabuk.

Lagipula, apa gunanya gelar aneh tersebut bila Deidara tak ada di sisinya?

Bodoh.

Rinne kembali menjatuhkan kepala di atas meja bar, dengan manik bening menatap cairan clover club di gelas, sembari tetap berharap bahwa pria itu akan datang malam ini.

Ia begitu membutuhkan sosok si pria pirang pecinta seni. Tanpa mengetahui sama sekali,

bahwa pria itu juga begitu membutuhkannya di tempat yang lain.

**Author's Note:**

> terima kasih sudah membaca sampai di sini :3
> 
> sincerely,  
> aosei rd.


End file.
